


Interview

by spacedaydreamer



Category: 999: Nine Hours Nine Persons Nine Doors - Fandom, Zero Escape (Video Games)
Genre: Gen, safe end!junpei au, some description of the deaths in-game; but none of them are too graphic, takes place right after 999; during the brief time they were in SOIS custody for questioning
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2017-02-19
Updated: 2017-02-19
Packaged: 2018-09-25 14:45:42
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: Graphic Depictions Of Violence
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,047
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/9825098
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/spacedaydreamer/pseuds/spacedaydreamer
Summary: It was only natural they'd want to know what had happened inside building Q sooner or later, considering the body count. That didn't make sharing any more pleasant, however... (a little side segment for safe end!junpei)





	

–recording start–

“…so, please explain what happened in Building Q, Mr. Tenmyouji.”

“……………”

“Mr. Tenmyouji? Are you listening?”

“….. yeah. Fine…”

Junpei sighed, and looked to the side. He was in a small white room, and the only other person was a man in a black suit and tie. There was a double-sided mirror on one wall of the room, but he couldn’t see out through it, obviously.

“I would’ve figured Lotus and Seven told you everything already, but fine. I’ll tell you. I was abducted from my home in the middle of the night a few days ago, and I wake up trapped in a room filling with water. I get out, and I’m told I’m trapped on a ship that’s going to sink in nine hours. Then, next thing I know, the ninth man dies.”

The man in black nodded along as Junpei spoke, taking notes. Junpei didn’t care. Why should he care? What was there to care about?

“He blew up, by the way. I’m sure your people have recovered the bodies by now, but have you ever seen what a person looks like when their insides have been blown out of their bodies? It’s not pleasant. And the fun part is, I had to walk right through it if I wanted to live. Walking through the blood and guts of a dead man isn’t something I’d ever hoped to do, but guess what! I’ve done it now.” **  
**

The man didn’t respond, but he started writing something faster. Junpei wondered if he wasn’t really an agent, but some sort of psychologist? Well, it’s not like it mattered either way. If he was insane, then so be it. Lock him up for the rest of his life, he didn’t care.

“Oh, and by the way, he’s not the only person I saw get blown up. There was Guy X too. Now that was a sight, his entire head had caved in from the force of the impact. Little globules of fat stuck to the wall, and by the time we even found the body, the smell of the room was enough to make someone want to vomit.

After that, It was Clover. She was murdered, but she probably got the nicest death of any of them. Just one stab, clean to the heart. Hey, have you ever been stabbed?”

It was a sudden topic change, and the agent shook his head.

“I have. It’s not fun. However, there’s something peaceful to it, as well. It was better than drowning, at least. Although, when I drowned, I’d also been stabbed. So really, who’s to say which was worse?” **  
**

Even if the agent knew about morphogenetic field bullshit, he still sounded crazy. He was talking about his own deaths, after all- what _wouldn’t_ be crazy about this?

“Anyways, after Clover was Snake. Or, I guess his real name was Light. Regardless, he got shot. Shot in the chest six times with a revolver, but he still didn’t die until he ensured the guy who murdered everyone was dead. I watched it all, y’know? Hongou was a fucking bastard of a person, he kept beating Snake until he realized that they were both going to die together. Then, when he did that, he started begging for his life like a pathetic piece of garbage. “My hospitals have great healthcare, we can fix you up in no time”! Full of shit. Snake wasn’t going to live more than a few minutes with that many holes in his body, he only wanted to save himself.

To that end, I’m glad that Hongou- Ace- got the incinerator. He burned to death, but it’s fitting, you know? I don’t know if Seven told you, but nine years ago, he killed a little girl in the exact same way. Burned her to death in an incinerator, and felt nothing of it. He deserved to die like that.”

If Hongou hadn’t died, then Junpei would’ve killed him himself. 

“Finally, there’s June. Akane Kurashiki. i don’t know what happened to her. She literally disappeared in about ten seconds- she died. Well, to put it more accurately, I guess she died nine years ago. She was the little girl that Hongou killed. Although, in a way, you could say I killed her too.” **  
**

This finally got the agent to change his expression, a solitary eyebrow raised in curiosity.

“I don’t really know the details, but I was supposed to save Akane’s life in that game. If I had done things differently, then she would have lived nine years ago. Furthermore, she would’ve have ever died in the first place if it weren’t for me. It was something I gave her nine years ago that caused her death. So really, if you want someone to blame for everything, you can blame me.” **  
**

The agent didn’t respond to that further, and let them sit in silence for some time while he reviewed his notes. Finally, he spoke up once more.

“Thank you, Mr. Tenmyouji. Finally, I have some questions for you regarding the identity of your captor, the one named ‘Zero’. It’s possible that he may be connected to a terrorist organization known as Free the S-”

“ _Shut up! Shut up with that bullshit!”_ **  
**

Junpei stood up and slammed his hands on the table, glaring at the agent with a hatred he didn’t know was possible.

“I already got that bullshit from Alice, and it’s _not_ true! Zero made the game to prevent Akane Kurashiki’s death, and he failed. He might be a psychopath, but he’s not one of your stupid fucking terrorists!”

“Mr. Tenmyouji, please calm down-”

“ _No!_  You don’t- you don’t understand. You _can’t_  understand. Besides, you’re never going to find him anyways. He admitted defeat. And it’s not like he actually killed anyone himself. All of the deaths were either Hongou or me, depending on who you feel like pinning the blame on.” **  
**

Aoi Kurashiki had created the opportunity, but he wasn’t the murderer. All he’d wanted was to create a timeline where Akane was alive. Just one. And Junpei had failed.

The agent leaned back in his seat, but Junpei refused to sit down. Eventually, he sighed, and made a motion to have the door unlocked.

“Thank you for your time, Mr. Tenmyouji.”

–end of recording–

**Author's Note:**

> I actually wrote this last week for a writing meme on tumblr, but i decided that I liked it enough to post over here as well.


End file.
